


Odor

by kaige68



Series: Bumble [15]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Challenge: a_to_z, Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is that you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odor

**Author's Note:**

> Double Drabble for O week of the A-Z Challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.

“What did you eat?” They were both in bed, both exhausted. The day had been spent tracking down various members of the Serpent Society and their poorly executed plan to take over the Empire State Building. Clint had ended up near his favorite Polish food place when the last snake had been captured. The food rarely agreed with him, and Phil was not unused to suffering the consequences of his partner’s _I just saved the world, I can eat what I want_ diet. “Natasha has strict orders not to let you into Banicki’s.”

“We stopped at a deli, ham and Swiss.” Clint rolled over and pulled the covers over both of their heads. “I figured it was you and Tony’s new-found love of shawarma.” The air was fresher under the sheet. “How did one little dog do all that polluting?”

The sound of Bumble snoring at their feet filtered through the fabric.

“I can’t believe we can really blame the dog!” Clint stage whispered and giggled.

“What did you feed him?”

“Just dog food!” Clint defended. “Same as always.”

“You are buying something new tomorrow.” Phil bravely pulled the covers down and immediately dove back under. “He’s definitely your dog!”


End file.
